


Welcome to Piracy

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Pirate Lestat, Realm of Atlantis shenanigans, Silly, mermaid louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: The feared pirate Lestat finds his beautiful mermaid Louis again, but not in the way he had expected. The sequel to "Abandoned at Sea."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much longer than I meant for it to be! So here is the sequel and ending to my crazy pirate/mermaid Au. I choose not to make it a second chapter because I think it's a little different than the first one, and I just wanted it to kinda sit on its own. I honestly don't really have a good reason for not wanting to make it a chapter. Thanks for reading this crazy story that my mind would not let me forget about the moment I got the idea! Hopefully I can sleep in peace now. :)

"Trust me when I say you're going to love this," Henry, a well-known smuggler in Tortuga, guaranteed. 

Lestat, and several of his crew members followed the man towards the secret back rooms of the tavern. "And what is it exactly?" Lestat asked with disinterest, gazing at his nails. "Weapons? Treasure maps?"

Henry gave a nasty smile. "No, not anything like that. This is like something you have never seen before. I'm sure you're going to want to buy. Others wanted it, but were unable to pay the price." He knocked on the door to the secret room. One of his men looked through the peep hole, and opened the door. "But I'm sure that won't be a problem for you, Monsieur De Lioncourt."

Lestat entered the room and was shocked by what he saw. The room was practically empty, except for a medium sized tank in the middle. In the tank was Louis. His Louis. The Louis he had not seen a wink of for three months. He was paler and thinner then when Lestat last saw him, and he was covered in nasty cuts and bruises. There was a metal collar around his neck with a thick chain leading out of the tank, where it was nailed to the floor. Louis looked up his gaze dull and miserable, until he laid his eyes on Lestat. A look of hope crossed his face, and he placed a hand on the glass wall.

Lestat could feel his anger flare up. He turned to Henry. "You son of a bitch!" He lashed out at the man, sending him flying across the room and colliding with the wall. Lestat could hear the sound of his skull cracking, but he was alive. He would remain alive until Lestat made him pay for what he did to his Louis. The other men had pulled out their guns, but the members of Lestat's crew were on them in seconds, draining them and dropping them to the floor.

Lestat walked over to the tank that was not even big enough for Louis to swim around in. The mer managed a brief smile before grimacing, and grabbing at a deep scratch on his tail. "Can you swim to the top, cheri?" Louis merely shook his head. Lestat reached down and picked the mer up by his shoulders, and brought him to the surface. He broke the collar in two, and pulled Louis out of the tank. Louis clung to Lestat like a lifeline. "Louis, my sweet Louis, no one will ever hurt you again."

He sat Louis down on a table off to the side. Lestat petted the mer's hair. "I'm still not," Louis began, but paused to cough. "Not your Lo-"

Lestat put two fingers to Louis' lips. "Hush now. Of course you are." Louis only sighed and kissed the fingers against his lips. Lestat smiled, and kissed Louis' forehead. "Let me have a look at you, mon cher." Lestat first focused on the deep scratch on his tail. It was obviously infected. "I can fix it, my love." Lestat sank his fingernails into his palm, until blood poured out of the wound. He let the blood drip onto the scratch, and watched as the flesh came together and the scales grew back.

"My God," Louis whispered. 

Lestat giggled. "See, cheri, you're going to be just fine." He poured his blood on all of Louis' cuts and bruises, healing them all instantly. Louis had known that vampires healed instantly, but never knew a small amount of their blood could heal someone who wasn't turned. Lestat turned to one of his men. "Go out into the tavern, and get him something to eat." The pirate nodded his head, and left the room. Lestat turned back to Louis, and noticed he was shivering. He took off his cloak, and wrapped it around Louis' shoulders. "How long have you been here, mon ange?"

"Four weeks," Louis sighed, leaning his head on Lestat's shoulder. Lestat turned to Henry, who still lay crippled on the floor, and flexed his fingers just slightly. Henry's body was flung into the side of the tank. Louis let out a little gasp, having never seen Lestat at full power. "How-how-"

"I told you I was powerful, cher." Lestat reminded, lightly rubbing Louis' shoulders. It was then he noticed that Louis didn't have on any of the jewelry he had given him when they last met. "What happened to everything I gave you?" Louis looked over at the groaning Henry, and let out a little growl. Lestat stormed over to the man, and roughly flipped him over onto his back. He searched Henry's pockets until he found Louis' belongings. All the while he murmured about Lestat being the devil.

Lestat walked back over to Louis, and put the jewelry and velvet bag back on his love. It was then that the crew member who left to find food returned. He brought over a bottle of wine, and a large bowl of stew. Louis eagerly reached for the wine, having had it several times before when he stumbled upon crates that had fallen off trade ships. He drank greedily from it, but Lestat pulled the bottle away from his lips. Louis let out a little whimper, making Lestat's pants feel a bit too tight. He placed the bowl in Louis' hands. "Eat, cheri. You need to regain your strength." Louis looked hesitant. He had only ever eaten the fish and other small sea creatures he hunted, or things others of his kind prepared at markets. Human food looked foreign and unappetizing to him. Lestat grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You naughty little thing, are you really going to make me force feed you?" Being addressed like that in front of the few pirates in the room made Louis blush. He glared up at Lestat and wanted nothing more than to yell at him, but he knew he couldn't. He was the weak one now, and Lestat was the strong one. The last thing he needed was to be force fed in front of others. He lifted the spoon to his mouth, and found it wasn't so bad. It was much better than being starving. As he continued to eat, Lestat kissed his forehead. "Good boy." Louis let out a deep growl from the back of his throat, but said nothing.

Lestat walked over to Henry, and began dragging the man towards the door at the back of the room. He sent a message to his pirates to watch Louis for the next few minutes, while he was gone. Louis hadn't been paying attention to what Lestat was doing, but his head shot up when he heard screams come from the other room. Instinctively, his shark-like teeth, and claws came out.

A dark haired pirate with hazel eyes approached him. "Don't concern yourself with that. The captain's just making him feel the pain you felt." 

Louis only nodded in response, still not trusting any pirate other than Lestat. His teeth and nails returned to normal, and he finished the bowl of stew. Just as the screams from the other room were starting to cease, Louis felt a tingling sensation begin at the ends of his fins, and shoot through his spine. He looked down at himself, and realized he was mostly dry. _Not now,_ he thought with a cringe. Knowing what was going to happen shortly, Louis pulled Lestat's cloak over his lap.

Lestat returned from the back room, the only evidence of his crime a bit of blood staining the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with his handkerchief. "We'll need to move the bodi-" He stopped mid sentence when he looked over at Louis. His Louis had legs. His crew members, who had been paying attention to their captain, turned to look at the mer. Several of them gasped. Lestat walked over to Louis, and placed his hands on the mer's knees. Louis legs were still covered in scales, but they matched his skin color and were very light. Anyone walking by wouldn't have noticed them, but with his vampire vision Lestat could see them clearly. "I didn't know mermaids could do this."

Louis shifted uncomfortably. "Only when forced to," he murmured. He looked at the other pirates, and then back to Lestat with a pleading look on his face. Only then did Lestat realize Louis was embarrassed to be like this in front of the others. He patted Louis' thigh.

"Hide the bodies somewhere, and make it look like a normal murder. We don't need vampire paranoia spreading around the island. After that, do as you like," he dismissed. They began picking up bodies and heading out the backdoor, when Lestat grabbed one by the shoulder. "You know where my rooms at the inn are, yes?"

"Yes, captain."

"Go fetch some clothes, and bring them back here," Lestat ordered. With a quick nod, the pirate was out the door. Now they were alone. Lestat smirked. "So I suppose my question about sex is answered." Louis blushed, and wrapped the cloak tighter around himself. "But I must say I'm curious as to where you do it if you must be dry, mon cher. I've been on many islands, but have yet to stumble upon two people with scales covering their legs in the middle of a good fuck." Louis' blush deepened, and he kicked Lestat in the thigh. Lestat grinned, and placed his hands on Louis thighs, dangerously close to Louis' hidden crotch. "Tell me, darling, what is the secret?"

Louis pushed Lestat's hands off. "Underwater caves," he seethed. "The kind that have air pockets."

Lestat giggled. "My Louis sounds like he speaks from experience." The mer refused to answer this question. "I have to know, cheri, what happens when you're aroused? Does your tail turn into legs right then and there?"

Louis sighed. He decided if he answered Lestat's question, perhaps the embarrassment would be over sooner. "No. Our tails simply start to glow a bright color."

Lestat ran his thumb along Louis' jaw. "That would be quite inconvenient if you were in a crowd."

"That's what cloaks are for," Louis answered, trying hard not to shiver at Lestat's touch.

"Yes, well this one is quite bothersome at the moment," Lestat said. He tried to move the cloak to get a glimpse at Louis' package, but the mer held onto the fabric. Lestat pouted. "Oh come now, cheri, I can make you feel so good." He leaned in to kiss Louis' neck. "Don't you want some pleasure in your life?" In truth, a small part of him did, but Louis shook his head no. Lestat leaned back and crossed his arms. "My naughty little prude," he huffed. Saying this aloud, suddenly reminded Lestat of how Louis had left him three months ago. "You know, Louis, I really should punish you for the way you left me last time." He stroked the glaring mer's arm. "You do deserve it." Louis tried to interrupt, but Lestat continued. "But I'm feeling generous since my poor sweet Louis was trapped here for four weeks. I'll let you off this time, but if you're naughty again I'm going to have to spank you," Lestat smirked. 

He was hoping Louis would either blush and curse him, or wiggle around and say, "Yes please." He got neither. "What?" Louis asked, confused.

Lestat was disappointed, but not deterred. "I said I would have to give you a spanking, cheri."

Louis still didn't look outraged, just perplexed. "I don't understand what that means."

"You don't know what a spanking is?" Lestat asked. Louis shook his head. Lestat groaned. Now that he thought about it, it made sense why a mermaid wouldn't know what it was since they don't really have much of an ass, but he was still very irritated. His cute little threat ruined because his Louis wasn't cultured! But before he could go into a rant, his crew member returned with a set of Lestat's clothes. Lestat took them, and the pirate left. He set them down roughly next to Louis. "Here," he sulked. Louis didn't put them on, he just stared at them. Lestat smirked. "Unless of course you would like to walk around naked."

"No," Louis glared. He went to remove the cloak, but realized Lestat wasn't leaving. "Why are you staying?"

"You're so weak right now, Louis. Someone has to stay and make sure you're safe." His smile was innocent, but his eyes said otherwise.

"My gentleman," Louis said with a tone that assured Lestat was anything but. He removed the cloak from his shoulders, but made sure he still had his lap covered. He put on the shirt and jacket with no problem, although they did feel quite strange. He stared at the pants and boots, not moving to put them on.

"Would you like me to dress you, my love?" Lestat asked hopefully. 

"Not necessary," Louis growled. He slipped the pants on under the cloak, so he was never exposed. He heard Lestat whine. The moment they were all the way on, Louis removed the cloak. He looked extremely uncomfortable. "These are awful, so constraining. How do you wear them all the time?"

Lestat laughed. "I'm not used to a tail, Louis. Come now, put on the boots so we can leave." Louis pouted, but did as he was told. Once the boots were on, his uncomfortable wiggling and writhing grew. Lestat put his cloak back on. He put out his hand to help Louis off the table. Louis accepted, but when his feet touched the floor, his knees buckled and he began to fall. Lestat caught him, a smile playing on his lips. "Is someone not used to walking around?"

"I haven't done it much." Louis pushed Lestat away. His legs shook and he felt a bit lightheaded, but he didn't fall. "I don't know how you can stand these clothes," he said, fidgeting. He bent down to tuck his pants into the boots, giving Lestat the perfect opportunity to stare at his ass.

Lestat licked his lips. _The most dazzling tail, and the most perfect ass. How is such beauty possible?_ He wondered. A naughty thought crossed his mind, making him grin.

Louis yelped when he felt a hand slap his ass. He stood up and wrapped his hands around Lestat's neck. Lestat was unfazed and quite proud of himself, while Louis' sharp teeth and claws were out. "What the hell?!" He snarled more than asked.

Lestat easily removed the hands from his neck, and kissed Louis' knuckles. "You didn't know what a spanking was, cheri. I was merely explaining." He wanted to kiss Louis on the lips, but figured it wasn't a good idea until said mer's teeth were normal again. "Come along now, you need to rest." With that Lestat left the room, waiting outside the door for Louis to follow.

Louis wanted to scream, but settled for a sigh. He followed after Lestat. "I hate you," he murmured. 

Lestat wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and kissed his temple. "Yes, that explains why you worked so hard to return me to my crew." 

Louis placed his green gaze on Lestat. "Silly me." Lestat looked livid at hearing this, so Louis leaned his head on the vampire's shoulder. Lestat's anger melted away.

They walked to the inn that Lestat was currently staying in. It was the largest, and most expensive one in Tortuga. This meant that only the richest pirates could afford to stay there, keeping the place moderately quiet. Lestat helped Louis walk up the stairs. Lestat's rooms were on the top floor. When Louis stepped inside, he was shocked at how lavish everything was. He remained in the doorway, trying to take everything in. Lestat laughed, picked him up, and carried him inside. The mer didn't even struggle. He shut the door behind him with his mind. "Impressed, cher?"

"There's just so much," Louis muttered. As Lestat was walking by the window, Louis moved the thick velvet curtains to the side to see a balcony overlooking the beautiful sand and sea. This particular area was a lot less inhabited by the drunkards. The curtains slipped out of his fingers as Lestat kept moving.

"I told you I was the richest pirate around, Louis. I wasn't lying," he said, feeling proud of himself. Lestat entered the bedroom and laid Louis down on the large bed. Louis took this opportunity to kick off the boots. Lestat smirked. "Perhaps you want to take off the pants as well?" He suggested. Louis glared, and took off his jacket instead. "My stubborn little Louis," Lestat sighed. He leaned down and kissed Louis' pink lips. He giggled when he pulled away. He ran his fingers through Louis' hair. "Did I tell you how pretty your hair looks when it's dry? Because it truly is beautiful, cheri."

Louis pulled Lestat down on top of him, and nuzzled his head into the crook of the vampire's neck. Lestat cradled his head there. "Would you like a taste? I can assure you that you would enjoy it." Before Lestat could talk anymore on the subject of turning, there was a knock on the door. He groaned. He looked down at Louis, kissed his nose, and got up to answer it.

Louis glared down at his shirt and shuffled out of it. He desperately wanted to rid himself of the pants, but would not dare do so with Lestat around. He found himself feeling a little light headed, and thought he might need to sleep. He pulled back the bed covers, and crawled underneath. He was shocked at how soft and warm it was; he had never felt anything like it. It was then Louis looked over at the nightstand and noticed the shell he had carved Lestat's name into. He smiled. With a yawn, he rolled over and felt something stab him in the back. He pulled it out to find it was a book. Louis' eyes lit up. He adored books, but living in the ocean made it impossible for him to read them. He opened it up, and immediately started reading

When Lestat returned he found Louis curled up under the bed covers immersed in the book he had just recently finished himself. "So you love to read, cheri?" Louis gave a small jump; he hadn't heard Lestat come in. Lestat laughed, making Louis scowl. "Oh don't be mad, mon ange. I didn't mean to startle you." He set the candelabrum he had been carrying on the nightstand, and sat on the side of the bed. "It was a woman at the door insisting I had ordered room service from downstairs. Mon Dieu, she was annoying. I had to reign in the urge to drain her dry. Louis are you listening?" Louis wasn't. He was staring at the candle flames, a small smile on his face. "You don't often see fire do you, Louis?"

Louis shook his head. "The flames are so beautiful. They move a bit like the tide does sometimes."

Lestat saw this as another opportunity to bring it back up. "And you're not even truly seeing it. I could show it to you, show everything to you. I could give you all the books and jewels in the world." Louis tried to interrupt, but Lestat kept going. "You could spend sometime in the ocean, and some on land. You would get better at walking, cheri. And if you don't like wearing pants, I shall buy you dresses instead." He caressed Louis' cheek. "Just let me do it."

He was starting to feel lighted headed again. "Lestat I can't do-" Louis began to answer, but fainted before he could finish.

\----------

When Louis woke up, he was in the large bathtub in Lestat's room. The water was warm, and he felt relieved to have his tail back. Suddenly he realized he was leaning up against someone instead of the edge of the tub. He looked over his shoulder to see a fully clothed Lestat staring down at him. He was smiling and there were bloody tears streaming down his face. "Mon ange," he happily sighed. "My naughty boy. You had me so worried."

It was then Louis realized his vision was too clear, and that his throat ached.He put his fingers to his mouth, and felt fangs. He glared up at Lestat. "How could you?!" He screamed. "How could you?!" He pounded his fist against Lestat's chest. 

Lestat cradled Louis to his chest. "You were dying, cheri! I had to! You stopped breathing!" Louis stopped hitting him. Lestat petted his hair, in hopes to help keep him calm. "You were sicker than I realized. All because of that bastard Henry! The little amounts of blood I gave you earlier weren't enough. I tried to give you just a little amount of blood, but your heart just wasn't strong enough. I had to give you the full amount. Don't be mad, my love. I couldn't let you die."

Louis felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Lestat's neck, and buried his face in his chest. Lestat ran his fingers through his hair, holding him and quietly singing a French lullaby to calm him. After a moment, Louis looked up and noticed the candelabrum on the bathroom counter. It was as Lestat said, it was completely different. "I'm thirsty, Lestat." Lestat reached over the side of the tub and grabbed one of the rum bottles filled with blood. Louis drank and drank until the bottle was empty. He leaned back up against Lestat's chest.

Lestat wrapped his arms around Louis. "Please say something, mon cher. I can't read your thoughts anymore." Louis thought about his answer, and decided it best to punch Lestat hard in the stomach. "Louis what the hell?!" Lestat shouted.

Louis pulled himself up, and passionately kissed Lestat on the lips. "I didn't want to be this, but I suppose it's better than letting that awful man drag me down with him. However, I cannot forgive you."

"What why?!"

Louis pointed to the pants on the floor. "You saw me."

"I was saving your life!"

Louis tilted his head to the side. "But it's not very fair, you're still fully clothed."

Lestat smiled at this "But of course, cheri." Lestat got out of the tub, and went into the bedroom. He came back a moment later free of the soaked clothes, to find his fledgling fast asleep. "Seriously?!" Lestat shouted, waking Louis up.

Louis lifted up his head, and smiled. "Nice view," he said sleepily.

Lestat realized Louis' tail was slightly glowing. "Oh, are we waking up?"

Louis yawned. "Not really." He pointed to his tail. "And usually the glow is ten times as bright."

Lestat could feel his anger boiling up. "And why isn't it glowing that bright for me?"

"It's not you. I'm too tired." Louis said, rubbing at his eyes. Lestat crossed his arms. Louis lifted up his arms. "Carry me to bed?"

Lestat sighed. "It's impossible to say no to you isn't it?" Louis pouted. Lestat couldn't help but smile. He picked Louis up and dried him off. His tail was soon replaced by legs. Lestat smirked. "Are you sure you're too tired, cheri?"

"You turned me into a vampire. I have the right to be tired," Louis said, smacking away Lestat's hand.

"Fine," Lestat huffed. He carried Louis back to the bedroom. Louis crawled under the covers, sighing happily. Lestat locked the door, and dragged his heavy chest in front of it to make sure none of the innkeepers came in during the day. He closed the curtains and threw a blanket over the railing to ensure that the sunlight would not get in, and hurt his new beautiful fledgling. When he turned back around, he saw Louis quickly look away, a blush coming to his cheeks. "Were you enjoying that view too?" Lestat laughed. Louis scowled, and rolled over. "Oh, don't be like that," Lestat cooed. He climbed into bed, and spooned Louis. "Where did my good little boy go?"

Louis let out a small chuckle. "He never existed." Lestat responded by giving him a sharp smack on the ass. Louis gasped and tried to get out of Lestat's grip, but the elder vampire held on. "You are impossible!" Louis snarled.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "you're just naughty." Before Louis could argue back, Lestat kissed him. "Come now, cheri, I'm sure you can feel the death sleep calling you." Louis huffed, but rested up against Lestat and fell fast asleep. The blonde vampire soon followed.

\-------------

When Lestat began to wake up the next evening, he found himself very pleased. He had Louis as his fledgling just like he swore to his first mate that he would three months ago. Not to mention that Louis couldn't truly be mad at him for it because he hadn't forced the dark gift on the mer, but had in fact saved his life. He didn't feel Louis in his arms, so he reached across the bed to bring his fledgling back in to cuddle. But he found nothing. Lestat's eyes flew open to find an empty bed. He looked around the room, but Louis was nowhere to be seen. Lestat couldn't believe it! Louis had somehow managed to get up earlier than himself, and sneaked away again! _Oh, when I find him he is really going to regret this!_ Lestat said to himself. He quickly got dressed and was about to head out of the room, when he heard a splashing sound coming from the bathroom. He walked over, and opened the door. Louis was lounging in the tub, washing his tail. For once, Lestat was at a loss for words. "What," was all he managed to get out.

Louis rested his arms and head on the rim of the tub. "You're lucky I only strayed this far. I thought about going out into the ocean."

Lestat was furious, until he thought of something that made him laugh. "You? A new fledgling on your own? And how would my sweet Louis survive on his own?" Lestat smirked. "You know nothing about your abilities." 

Louis shrugged. "I know enough. I would be just fine."

Lestat knelt down in front of Louis. "Oh really? And what would you drink to satisfy your new urges?"

"Fish and other sea creatures I suppose."

Lestat put a hand to his mouth, laughing hard. "You could never survive on that! The taste would be so awful you would rather starve!"

Louis thought about this. "Then I shall eat men like Henry who try to capture mer."

Lestat stopped smiling. This sounded less like a cute little defiance game, and more like an actual plan to leave him. "And where would you hide from the sun's brutal rays, hmm?" He asked, firmly holding Louis in place by his hair.

Louis smirked. "Why underwater caves, of course. Completely dark, and untouched by the sun."

Lestat grabbed Louis by the pearl choker, and brought him closer so they were eye to eye. "You are my fledgling, Louis! Mine! If you even try to leave I'll bend you over the desk in my chambers and spank you until you cry out, 'I'll be your good boy, daddy! I promise!'"

"I would never say that," Louis spat, thrashing his tail about. He tilted his head to the side, and batted his eyelashes. "And besides it would be so easy to slip away now that you can't read my mind."

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Lestat snarled. "But you have forgotten that my crew can read your mind. We would find you in a heartbeat, and then darling, you would truly be sorry." He calmed down and placed a kiss on Louis' head. "So stay with me, cheri. Be my good boy, and I'll give you anything you could possibly want. I noticed how your eyes lingered on that green velvet dress on the walk to the inn last night. A dress would be so much more comfortable for you, wouldn't it?" He gently ran his fingers through Louis' hair, the way he knew made the mer melt. "If you want it, all you need do is ask. My Louis only deserves the best."

Louis smiled. "Yes," he admitted, "I am yours." Lestat was shocked to hear him say it. "But you are also mine." He kissed Lestat, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "My brave pirate captain, who makes rash decisions. You are quite the handful, you know." His voice was full of both love, and defiance. "So if I feel that I need a little break from you, then I will take it. And we'll just have to see if you can try and catch me." He playfully bit Lestat's lip.

Lestat was starting to like the sound of this. It wasn't true abandonment, but a challenge. A game he was sure he could win. "Very well, dearest. But should you try to escape, or if you somehow manage to get away and I find you, what I said to you early still stands true."

"If you can find me, that is. We mer have gotten very good at hiding from pirates." Louis informed. "And if I sneak away and come back of my own will before you can find me, you can't punish me." Lestat looked like he was going to reject this immediately, so Louis said, "But maybe I don't want to play games. Maybe I want to curl into a ball and never say another word because of what you turned me into."

Lestat cursed. He hadn't been expecting Louis to use that against him. "Fine," he relented. Before Louis could protest, Lestat picked him up and out of the bath. Louis wriggled and writhed, but couldn't get out of Lestat's grip. He leaned in and kissed Louis on the lips. "Now that I'm thinking about it, I really do believe I must get you that dress. It would look beautiful on you."

"I'm not a girl," Louis growled.

"No you're not," Lestat agreed, carrying his love back to the bedroom. He began grabbing a set of clothes for Louis to wear only until he bought him a dozen or so dresses. _He'll surely like them. It's just his pride saying otherwise,_ he thought. "But you're not very fond of having something between your legs, cheri." Lestat stopped, realizing what this meant. "My Louis in a beautiful gown, without any undergarments on. Now that is a beautiful thing to picture indeed," he moaned, more than said.

A blushing Louis hit him with the boot he had yet to put on. "You are absolutely ridiculous!" 

Lestat smiled, and put on his expsensive blue captain's hat with a long black feather. "You really don't know how to have fun Louis." He kissed Louis' forehead, and grabbed his hand. "Come along, Louis, we need to get a few supplies, and then we're setting sail!" Lestat gave him one quick kiss before opening the door. "Welcome to piracy, my love."


End file.
